Geronimo!
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: (Special Side story of another work.) In the Fire Emblem Multiverse, two very unlucky mortals get caught in the craziest day of their entire lives.


**My god… this… story… killed me…**

**Hello folks, this is the special 50****th**** special side story that was supposed to go along with my fiftieth chapter of my current main story: "****System Restoration****". However, due to the surprising length this actually took, it's a solo side story from the main story.**

**Don't worry, I put a short summary of my setting just in case if you guys get confused because this type of story takes place in the middle of the adventure.**

**So please enjoy this moderately long side story.**

…

**Note: This story will stay here for a week before moving to another category completely. You'll see why if you read the story full.**

**Warning: The author of this story is a pseudo-maniac. His last words before posting this story were: "I REGRET MANY THINGS BUT THIS!"**

**Another Fair Warning is that this story uses a lot of Science fiction references. So you might be confused by some terminology. **

* * *

There is an event in the multiverse that has shown ripple effects throughout a small area. If certain things went out of proportion, then that entire reality and all of its parallels would have…

It is actually best not to imagine it.

However, while this event exists within the records and flow of time, it does not even exist in the memory of gods, save for two old gods and one (un)lucky mortal.

The story begins in a realm classified under "Fire Emblem Awakening". This realm has many branches of different and parallel timelines. Each timeline is basically similar, but they always have small differences that dramatically define themselves from other timelines.

The event begins within a threatened timeline in this plane. This timeline is on the verge of temporal collapse because of the interference of an unknown deity. Chronos, an old Snake Spirit of Time, was the first to detect and hunt down the one responsible for damaging this timeline. However, due to the Rules of Interference, Chronos was forced to summon the aid of a mortal from across the cosmos to help him in finding this Interferer and making sure that the timeline would be restored to its natural state.

Out of the infinite realms of reality, one lowly human by the name of Knoll Highlander was chosen to assist Chronos. The two had a very... mundane relationship. Chronos would only inform Knoll things that were going to happen, while Knoll would spend migraines trying to figure things by himself due to his cosmic guide withholding information from him, much like most champions of the powerful. Over time, however, the two actually bonded and found a dear friend in each other.

These two play a rather important role in the event that is about to open, so let us skip halfway into their journey: Knoll is associated with this world's greatest champions, The Shepherds. As of right now, he is located on the ruined docks of Valm Harbor.

Knoll is seen wearing his usual get up: a blue version of The Assassin, Altaïr's get up in the game of Assassin's Creed. He had short and messy dark brown hair, and he had dark brown eyes. Knoll was walking down the newly reopened bazaar of Valm Harbor after the Resistance and the Ylissean League helped rebuild their battle torn port. In his arms, he was holding a picnic basket.

The young man peeked into the basket in his arms. "Let's see… I have all of the food listed down… is there anything else I need?" Knoll thought out loud after he looked inside his basket.

A voice spoke into his mind.

+_You have everything ready. You just have to prepare the food then you should be fine._+

(Thank you, Chronos) Knoll said this in his thoughts to communicate with Chronos. Knoll's eyes shot up as if he realized something. He slapped his forehead. "Ahh! That's what I forgot!" Knoll made his way out of the bazaar and toward the outskirts of the harbor.

+_What did you remember?_+

"I forgot to get flowers! What kind of date would this be if I didn't get my girlfriend any flowers?" Knoll spoke out as he left town in search of flowers in the nearby forest.

+_Why couldn't you just buy flowers at the bazaar?_+

'You know exactly why! I am not risking spending my money when this world clearly forces me into situations where I lose or spend it unreasonably!' Knoll gritted his teeth after remembering all those cruel times.

+_And what makes you so sure that there are going to be flowers nearby?_+

Knoll stopped in a small clearing at the entrance of the forest. (… I was hoping you could use your time powers to help me find or make flowers.)

+_Knoll… I am not some kind of super internet for you to use on whims. I only use my powers sparingly._+

(Riiiiggggghhhtttt…) Knoll thought sarcastically then he sighed. He tried to turn back, but he saw someone was hiding behind a tree. "Who's there?!" Knoll shouted.

Out of the tree came a familiar face to both of them. A myrmidon with black and dark green trims; he wore a black headband with Naga's symbol in green at the front; he had a normal shade of brown eyes and he had less than half an inch of black hair. He was slightly older and taller than Knoll, but he seemed a bit tense when he came out of the tree.

"Will?" Knoll asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was wondering what you were doing," Will scratched his nose and looked to a different direction. "I saw you run off randomly in the bazaar, so I was curious to see what you were doing. Heh, sorry for hiding though."

"Oh, sorry about that, but I just wanted to get some flowers for my date that's coming up." Knoll explained.

"D-date? ... You have a date? With who?" Will asked in shock.

Knoll looked confused as well. "Will, I know that we've literally just met earlier today, but why haven't you decided to meet with the other Shepherds yet? Since your second in command of the Resistance here, isn't it your job to do… whatever second in commands do?"

Will hesitated with that question. Truth be told, Will was just like Knoll in that he was also from the same world as him, Earth. However, Chronos was not the one who summoned him, but Naga. In a very, very complicated turn of events, (Read the entirety of System Restoration) Naga had summoned Will to expel both Chronos and Knoll out of this timeline. In other words, Will was actually stalking his potential prey, but the prey was completely oblivious to his assailant's true motive.

But Will was a rather resourceful young man, and he knew how to lie in forms of half truths. Will sighed. "OK… truth be told, I don't necessarily trust you. You look like a suspicious guy. I thought you were running off to tell one off Walhart's spies or something."

Knoll seemed disheartened to hear that. "Oh… guess… I can't really argue with that…"

When Will saw that sullen look on Knoll's face, he felt a bit guilty. Will mentally slapped himself before saying, "Sorry… so about those flowers: what makes you so sure that there are some here?" then he started walking into the forest.

Knoll followed him, and just shrugged his shoulders. "I just expected there to be flowers."

Will stopped and faced Knoll with an annoyed look. "… Are you some kind of idiot? You're in a completely different continent, and you just assume flowers can be found anywhere?!" Will screamed.

"Well… it seemed like a good idea to save on money…" Knoll rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeesh, who ever she is, she has got to be a really special girl to put up with you." Will insulted.

"… She really is." Knoll blushed and smiled when he said that.

Will seemed confused, but he continued on walking. "Luckily for you, I do know that there are these flowers that grow around the edge of a cliff here. It should be around here…"

"Really?! Thanks Will, you're the best!" Knoll cheered.

Will sighed again, thinking that it would be annoying to be near him. "Why are you so upbeat?" he whispered.

The two turned from the path, and entered another clearing.

And it was then, at such a random point in time, in such a mundane area that the cosmic event began here.

+_AAGH!_+

Chronos screamed within Knoll's mind which caused the blue clad young man to close his ears, drop to his knees, and drop all contents of his basket on the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Will stopped and went over to Knoll.

Suddenly the two heard a mysterious sound. The sound felt ancient, but new; it felt mechanical, but alive. If any one word could define such a sound, it would be "Otherworldy."

*Crash!*

Something exploded in the middle of the clearing. The two ducked away from the explosion and felt the aftershocks of something… crashing… out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that!?" Will screamed. The two young men got back up and noticed that there was something coming from the center of the smoke. As it died down, the two of them saw something… unbelievable.

There was a small crater to where an object mysteriously crashed. But the object itself was far more mysterious than the events itself because in the crater, there stood a giant blue _Police Public Call Box _or so it was labeled. To Will, it looked like something from Earth and he assumed that it was along the lines of a phone box somehow coming to this world. But Knoll dropped his mouth in shock, instantly recognizing what object was standing right in front of them.

"What is this?" Will asked.

Knoll shook himself out of his stupor and reorganized himself. He still assumed that Will was from the Fire Emblem world and not of Earth, so he had to fight every whim of fanboying on one of his favorite shows as to not tip him off.

"I-I-I… err—don't know…" Knoll quickly took a breather to calm himself down.

But it didn't help him as the door to the blue box suddenly opened bursting with one man running out coughing. "Whew!" The man breathed in relief. "Never use a multitransport ecendiam channel to make a smoothie," He spoke in an English accent. The man clapped his hands and turns around. "Now, where am I?" He saw both Knoll and Will. "Ahh! Hello there! Lovely day we're having, nice to meet you. Are you young boys capable of wearing more than three colors?" the man kept rapidly talking as he came over, and shook hands with both of them.

The two boys were stunned, but not for the same reason. Will shook his head and asked, "Who are you!?"

The man in front of them wore trousers with a brown tweed jacket, and he had a bowtie. The man fixed his bowtie and gave a very proud smile before saying, "I'm _The Doctor_."

Knoll painfully resisted the urge to faint from sheer excitment. Right in front of him was the famous Eleventh Doctor from one of his favorite television series, Doctor Who.

Will just stared at him then he made a motion with his hand that told the Doctor to continue. "Doctor…?"

"Just The Doctor, or Doctor. Now, can any one of you fine gentlemen tell me what year this is?"

"I think it is the year 3014 A.K.M." Knoll replied.

"A.K.M.? What does that stand for?" The Doctor asked.

"It stands for 'After King Marth' though I'm with some historians in saying that is a poor event to start recording from." Will said.

"King Marth? I've never heard of such a man, hold on—oh! Stupid me!" The Doctor slaps his forehead before laughing it off. "What planet is this?"

Knoll suppressed a chuckle as Will continued to look dumbfounded. "P-planet?"

"Unfortunately, I don't really know what they named this planet, but this continent is known as Valm." Knoll explained.

"Interesting! Thank you, Simon."

Knoll moved his hand to his head and started feeling dizzy. "My… my n-name isn't—"

"Now then!" The Doctor interrupted Knoll, and tried to go back into his blue box. "Sorry for disturbing you gentlemen, but I have to go back to whenever and where ever it was I came from! I'll visit you again one day!"

But before he could go back into his box, the door slammed on him and locked him out.

"… Old girl, what's the matter? Are you still mad about the smoothie?" The Doctor said.

"Hey…" Will approached the Doctor. "Mind if I get some answers because I am sincerely confused?" Will asked him.

"Yeesh, Brady, don't get your trousers in a knot." The Doctor said.

"My name is Will!" Will screamed then pointed to Knoll, who was on his knees again and clutching his head in pain. "His name is Knoll! Now seriously, who—Knoll?!"

"Rrrgg… aaaahhhh…" Knoll muttered in pain.

The Doctor quickly took out a large metallic pen-looking device and pointed it to Knoll. Its point glowed green and the Doctor's eye widened in surprise as he quickly scanned the results. "Amazing! There are high levels of Psionic sub-temporal frequency in that brain of yours! It's all structured around it in such a way that it doesn't make you mind explode like an atomic bomb! One good knock and—BOOM! Hehehe… I'm kidding there is no such thing." The doctor nervously chuckled. "… Yet…" he whispered to himself.

"Whaaa…?" Knoll cried as he looked up.

"What's happening to him!?" Will asked. "And what the heck is that!?" he pointed to the object in the Doctor's hands.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The enigmatic man called the Doctor explained, then another beeping sound came from the sonic screwdriver. "Hold on, something is wrong with the Tardis! Something is trying to pull it away!"

"What the heck is a Tardy?!" Will screamed.

"It's Tardis! Time and Relative Dimension in Space! It's the best space ship in the world! Though it can be difficult at times!" The Doctor shouted the last part at the box as if it was his nagging wife. Then he remembered the situation. "Oh Right! How you doin champ!?"

"AAAHHH—hey it's gone." Knoll shot up. He instantly felt his brain feel lighter though. (Chronos, what was that?) he quickly imagined but there was a complete eerie silence.

+…+

"Uh oh! Boys, get out of the way!" The Doctor yelled. He tackled the two of them down, and the Tardis flew off in the distance at blinding speeds.

"No!" The Doctor cried as he saw the blue box fly off. He quickly ran after it only to stop as he quickly reached a cliff with beautiful flowers.

Knoll realized that the Tardis flying off had something to do with Chronos no longer being there as well. He quickly considered that the fact both temporal forces being gone was a terrible thing. Knoll quickly ran up to the Doctor. "Doctor! What's going on!?"

"I don't know," The Doctor chuckled then smiled. "Isn't that just fun?"

"What!? OK, does anyone want to tell me what the heck is going on!?" Will screamed but his voice cracked.

Knoll and the Doctor turned to face Will. Then both of them dropped their mouths as they looked beyond Will. Poor Will just couldn't keep up with events, but he turned his head—to see all three of them gasping for breath and looking very distressed and beaten up.

"OH COME ON!?" Will screamed again despite the pain in his poor lungs.

"OK, kids, this is where things get complicated!" Will#2 said as he cleaned himself up.

"Past me! Catch!" Knoll#2 threw an odd, large wrist-like watch to his other stupefied self. Knoll struggled but caught the device.

"Is that a Vortex Manipulator?" Doctor asked the trio. Knoll then strapped it to his left wrist.

"Do try to handle the fez properly." Doctor#2 said rather disappointingly.

"Doctor!" Both Will and Knoll#2 screamed at him. "Get ready to run like you've never ran before!" Will #2 screamed. "It's Huon Particles!" Knoll#2 yelled quickly.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Huon particles!? But that's impossible—"

"Sorry, old bean, but no time!" Doctor#2 pointed his sonic screwdriver to the Vortex Manipulator. It flashed to life and zapped all three out of the area.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" The trio screamed as they landed directly on top of the Tardis and clung on to it for dear life.

"Did I really just say 'old bean'!?" Doctor yelled over the strong winds.

"Doctor, not the time, get into the Tardis!" Knoll shouted.

"Seriously?! I am this close to just killing someone for answers! Can _anyone_ explain to me what the hell just happened!?" Will screamed.

"You met your future selves! They seemed like a friendlier lot than you though. You should be more like them, Will!" The Doctor cried out.

"How, in blazes, did we meet with our future selves!?" Will demanded.

"I'm a time traveler! This tends to happen more than you think!"The Doctor screamed.

"A time traveler!?" Will looked surprised and almost lost his grip.

"Is this really the time for that!? Doctor, open the Tardis!" Knoll shouted.

"Right, give me a moment!" The Doctor screamed and tried to open his door. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door. "It's deadlocked!? What's going on there?!"

"Hey! I still don't know much, but what was that thing the other Knoll screamed out!? Something about Huey?" Will asked.

"Our future selves gave us a warning! Huon Particles are unstable energy used in the Dark Times of the Universe! My people fought against the Racnoss—"

"I want a short answer!" Will interrupted.

"Fine, basically the active Huon Particles act as magnets, my Tardis has a few active Huon Particles, but if something is pulling us on with this great force then it must be something with a massive amount of Huon Particles!" The Doctor summarized.

Knoll remembered briefly the episode he watched about the Huon Particles. He also wondered if there really was something powerful enough to magnetize the Tardis over such a long distance. Then he saw an Island coming up and realized what The Tardis was heading toward.

"The Outrealm Gates!" Knoll screamed and pointed to the island they were all approaching.

"Crap! Are we heading to that place?!" Will screamed, he also remembered what the Outrealm Gates were.

"What's that?!" The Doctor asked before looking behind him and seeing a large gate in the distance. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and checked its readings. His eyes widened and he frantically tried to open up the Tardis.

"We're about to head right into the Portal!" Knoll cried as they saw the large portal come closer.

The Doctor climbed over to Knoll. "Knoll, give me your hand!"

Knoll realized what he was referring to and quickly gave his arm with the Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on it. But the flying blue box was about to hit the portal.

"Crap! We're about to go in!" Will screamed and prepared himself.

The Doctor was frantically doing something the Vortex Manipulator. He quickly reached over and grabbed Will's arm. "Hold on tight! Geronimo!" The Vortex Manipulator came to life at the same moment a piece of the Tardis touched the Outrealm Portal.

+…_Run…_+

* * *

"Uhh…" Knoll slowly came too and opened his eyes. As soon as he did, he saw black and clouded skies. He slowly got up and looked at his surroundings. The area looked like a desolate and dying area with dead trees as far as the eye could see. Knoll then remembered his last memories and hearing Chronos's voice the moment the Tardis made contact with the Outrealm portal. "Right! Guys?!" Knoll stood up and saw both the Doctor and Will waking up.

"… I'm not even going to ask anymore, and just wait for answers." Will sighed.

The Doctor looked to both Knoll and Will. "Good, we still seem to be alive despite what should have been a seven hundred quintillion ton explosion that would tear apart the universe." The Doctor clapped his hands together and glanced at his two new companions. "Now can you explain to me what that 'Outrealms Portal' was?"

"Whoa, slow down cowboy, if you want information about the Outrealm Portal, then you are finally going to clarify things for me." Will took this opportunity to finally get some answers despite giving up just a second ago.

The Doctor explained who he was. Knoll pretended to be surprised even though he knew most things from the television series. Will never did watch that show on Earth, so he was genuinely surprised to hear that the Doctor was an alien from a species called the Time Lords. Will quickly questioned if that was an actual name for a species, but later on he and Knoll explained to the Doctor that the Outrealm Portal is a unique magic portal that allows you to travel parallel worlds. They explained all of the rumors surrounding it, and theorized that they might have gone to a parallel world. The Doctor looked skeptical as he heard about the stories surrounding it, but he considered the nature of such raw, pure Huon energy could theoretically form such an impossible feat.

Will breathe a sigh of relief after at least getting some things in order. "OK, that's good and all now, but If the Tardis is a time and space traveling machine, and it collides with something that can travel to any parallel version of this world, then what happened? Where are we?" Will asked.

"Not just _where_ but _when_ is also a good question to ask." The Doctor pointed out. "Before we crashed into the portal, I tried to hack the Vortex Manipulator into bringing us inside the Tardis, but her shields were put to maximum output, so we couldn't go in." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and motioned Knoll over.

Knoll gave him his hand with the Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor quickly briefed the two boys that the device was a portable time machine, but it was radically less versatile than his spaceship.

The Doctor inputted some commands into it, and it started showing an odd sequence of numbers. "The odd thing about this device is that it seems perfectly constructed… almost new. And I made sure that most of these things were wiped out from the universe, save for one an old friend of mine carries. But the real curious thing about this is that there are several new functions."

"What kind of functions?" Knoll asked as he took a closer look.

The Doctor pointed to a new blue screen attached to the device. "This new screen seems to have a timer and a jumble of words that don't seem to make sense…" In the screen, the words 'Future Despair' was typed out with a timer that just had a little over twenty-three minutes left.

The Doctor quickly dropped and licked the ground. Will and Knoll looked surprised, but they didn't know how to react to such an action.

The Doctor stood back up and seemed to point to something in the sky. "Aha! According to the ground we 'fell' into those positions seventeen minutes ago. Considering, there are thirteen minutes left, the countdown started at thirty minutes if it started the moment we 'fell' here." He explained.

"But what is it counting down to?" Will asked.

"It looks like a forced teleport. But the location to where we will be warped to has been locked in randomization." The Doctor explained.

"What!?" Knoll screamed and panicked at the thought of the device on his hand to warp him to who-knows-where. "But what about our future-selves!? All they were able to tell us was that 'there is no time', 'run for your lives', and 'Huon particles'! You gave us a summary that the Outrealm Portal was a massive amount of unstable Huon Energy that attracted the Tardis like a magnet, and the out of time might be this thing, but what was the 'running' part?"

"That's the thing about time travel; warnings are always cryptic when the situations become very complicated. But first thing is first, we need to find the Tardis." The Doctor sated as he looked around.

"But didn't it… explode or something?" Will asked.

"No, if it did explode, it would take out the entire universe again. No, no, no, the old girl and I have been through so much, I would have felt it if she did… there's just something in the air that is telling me she's still out there…" the Doctor climbed over a hill and motioned to the two boys. "Come on then! Let's get running before that timer goes off!"

"Doctor!" Both Knoll and Will rushed to the Doctor with amazing speeds and tackled him down.

"My word, you two are fast! Ow, but what was that for!?" The Doctor got up and the two of them pointed to what was originally behind him.

It was some kind of warrior that looked to be made of dark shadows. His eyes were glowing red and he had an axe down where the Doctor would have been.

"Risen!" Knoll screamed.

"What's a Risen?" The Doctor asked as the three of them backed off.

"Basically, it's a zombie. You know: necromancy and sutff?" Will explained. "We don't have any weapons to defend ourselves, and that isn't even the worst part."

"Necromancy isn't real," The Doctor argued. "But do tell, what is this worse part?"

"They're never alone!" Knoll yelled as he pointed to more Risen coming up the hill behind the first one.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled as the trio ran away from flying arrows and javelins.

Knoll looked behind the trio and saw that the Risen were quickly catching up to them.

"Hey! Isn't that your Tardis!?" Will screamed out and pointed it near by a ruined building.

"Good eye, now let's go!" The trio ran towards the blue device. When they arrived, the Doctor tried to open it again. "What!? The shields are still up and she's not letting us in!" The Doctor screamed.

"Then we might have to fight! Knoll, have you over fought with your fists!?" Will turned.

"I can, but I would really at least prefer a weapon like a spear or sword!" Knoll stepped forward.

Before the first Risen could come, several other arrows with blasts of fire and wind came in and destroyed a good chunk of the zombies there.

"Push back the Risen!"

The trio turned to see a young woman in blue, wielding a golden blade, commanding a small army of soldiers to battle the zombies.

The soldiers drove the zombies back and the woman came to the three men.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh, thanks for the save. My two friends right here might have been mauled to death." The Doctor cheered.

"Hey!" Both Will and Knoll protested to that. To be fair, the two would have lasted more than what the Doctor estimated.

"That is a rather unique accent, from where do you hail?" The woman asked.

"Here, there, I'm a bit of a traveler you see, and I accidently brought these two gentlemen with me. The poor boys were lost without me." The Doctor claimed.

"I can use those words against you in court." Will deadpanned.

"Travelers? Why in Naga's name would you want to travel when Grima fills the skies and Risen roam almost all corners of Ylisse? You are either a fool or a madman to do such a thing." The woman seemed surprised.

"Well at least my two friends here are more than capable of wearing one color! Miss 'I only wear blue'!" The Doctor mocked.

"Hey! How dare you address Princess Lucina with such a tone!" Several soldiers came up and pointed lances all around them.

Both Will and Knoll recognized the name, but to be honest, they barely recognized her due to the princess wearing a different armor and looking rather rugged. The fact that it was also a very dark day didn't help them see her properly.

"Stand down!" Lucina ordered her guards. "I must apologize in that I did not mean to call you a madman or a fool… it's just that beyond the walls of Ylisse, there is only death and despair in these lands." Lucina explained.

"Apology accepted your highness. I am known as The Doctor, these are my associates, Knoll and Will. But what do you mean by only death and despair?"

Lucina looked surprised. "D-do you really not know?"

"Princess, if I may be honest with you, you were not completely wrong in calling me a fool." The Doctor laughed it off all by himself. "Really? Come on guys, laugh with me." Doctor said to Knoll and Will.

"No." Will said.

"Then this day is full of surprises." Lucina said before walking up to the Tardis. "What is this strange blue box?"

Suddenly, the Vortex Manipulator started beeping. Knoll, Will, and the Doctor checked to see that the timer has reached zero.

Lucina looked over to the three, but without warning, the Tardis flew up to the sky and went speeding off into another direction. Lucina was taken back and fell over.

"Black magic! The three must be monsters of Grima!" one soldier cried and the soldiers all charged for the trio, but the Vortex Manipulator came to life again and quickly made the trio appear in a new land.

"What happened?! Why did the Tardis suddenly fly off again!?" Will asked the Doctor.

"I don't know! I was sure that it wouldn't do that again if there wasn't another one of those Outrealm Portals!" The Doctor said.

"Guys! Look to where the Vortex Manipulator brought us!" Knoll shouted out. The Doctor and Will looked over to Knoll, and saw that they right in front of another very large Outrealm Portal.

"But that's impossible…" The Doctor gasped.

"I heard rumors that there was more than one Outrealm Portal in each parallel world here! This must be the one of this world!" Knoll said.

"Guys, the Tardis is heading here!" Will shouted and pointed to the sky. They turned and saw a blue object in the distance speeding towards the large portal.

They all watched as the Tardis quickly came, and made contact with the Outrealm Portal.

+…_st…lo… hurry…_+

* * *

This time, the trio awoke and opened their eyes to see themselves falling into a forest. "AAAAHHHHH!" Knoll panicked and he frantically pressed buttons on the Vortex Manipulator.

The Doctor screamed at Knoll "No! Don't do that! The manual controls are—"

Suddenly, the tree found themselves standing high on solid ground. "… Locked… how'd you do that?" Doctor asked Knoll.

Knoll shrugged his shoulders. "… Mash buttons?" Knoll offered weakly.

"That's shouldn't have worked, I wanted to sonic It." the Doctor said.

"Something tells me it would have the same effect." Will commented.

Before the Doctor could say anything, Will spoke out and interrupted him, "At least we didn't fall again, but what happened? The Tardis just made contact with another portal, but now we were put in the same situation like a while ago. Are we on top of a castle?" Will asked as he looked around.

To Knoll this place felt very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The Doctor and Will came over to Knoll and looked over to the Vortex Manipulator. In its screen, it had a timer counting down from twenty five minutes now instead of thirty, and it had the words "Daydreams and Nightmares."

"What do those words mean?" Knoll asked.

"Now that's curious… this time we were wide awake, but now the timer was set to twenty five minutes…it went down by five minutes." The Doctor examined.

"Didn't our future selves tell us that we would run out of time?" Will realized. "Is this what they meant? Because the Tardis keeps crashing into these portals, it turns into some kind of countdown?"

"OH!" The Doctor shouted and slapped his head several times. "Stupid, stupid me! I'm so old!"

"What is it?!" Will and Knoll asked.

"The Shields! The Tardis knew that direct contact with such a large and unstable amount of Huon Energy would rip apart the universe because of her affinity to the Time Vortex, which is why she put her shields to maximum, and didn't let us in! But even with her shields at maximum output, it won't last her forever! If the Tardis shields fail, and it magnetizes with one of the Outrealm Portals, then the combined energy may not just shatter the temporal structure of one universe, but this entire timeline and all of its different branches!" The Doctor explained.

"But how do we stop this?! We can't even get in to the Tardis! And that doesn't really explain how we keep jumping to other worlds with the Tardis!" Will questioned.

"A question for another time, we need to goOOOO!" The Doctor didn't realize that he was actually standing on the edge of a castle roof, so when he took a step back, he slipped down the roof! He quickly grabbed Will, who in panic grabbed Knoll. Thus, all three feel off the roof.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The three yelled. Thankfully, they didn't fall far. Knoll fell into a balcony, while the other two fell on top of him.

"But I was the last one to fall!" Knoll complained underneath the weight of the two taller men.

"What…?"

The three got up and saw a woman looking very shocked to see three people almost fall out of the sky. The woman was drawing something on a canvas. Her appearance was rather simple: she wore a Plegian coat that was similar to the main avatar of the game.

The Doctor quickly got up and introduced himself. But he didn't notice the woman's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, hello there, lovely artwork you have there. Not to alarm you, but I'm the Doctor. These are my associates: 'Mr. Scream' and 'Little Boy Blue'."

"You're a jerk." Will replied as he dusted himself off.

"I've been called 'Little Boy Blue' before, but hearing it from you makes me want to change my uniform." Knoll commented.

"… You're real!?" The woman cried when she pointed to the Doctor.

"Hold up, you actually know this mad man!?" Will looked at the Doctor.

"I…" Before the woman could speak, she suddenly dropped to the floor.

"What the—what happened to her!?" Knoll cried as the three of them went to her.

The doctor quickly scanned her with his sonic screwdriver. "… Ah! Nothing too much to fear. Scans show her brain is severely lacking in hypocretiens." The Doctor said.

"What?" Will asked.

"Oh! I studied that a bit in a psychology class! Hypocretiens are brain chemicals that help sustain alertness. A lack of hypocretiens usually means… narcolepsy? She's a narcoleptic?" Knoll questioned.

"Ahh, an educated man! Good boy, you should probably stay in school, but yes, one of her brain functions has just failed, and put her to sleep," The Doctor got up and looked around the balcony to see a room inside. He looked back at the woman, and gave a small chuckle. "I have yet to meet a ginger that isn't important. Come on then, you lot, let's bring her in."

As the three carried her in, the door in her room opened up. "Shanzira, I was going to ask—" A man with blue hair came in, and saw that the trio was carrying the woman named Shanzira. The trio was just going to put her on the bed, but the man had caught them as they were entering, and it looked like the trio was attempting to kidnap the woman.

"You know, this really isn't as bad as it looks." The Doctor explained. "I was once found naked under a mistress's dress! Hahaha, ohh… the master of that house had the same look you're making right now."

"…"

[Later.]

The trio found themselves tied up in a dungeon.

"I thought he could take a joke?" The Doctor complained.

"We were carrying his fiancée! Not to mention you told him a story about you being naked under a woman's dress! Who wouldn't panic from that?!" Knoll stated.

"But seriously, did you also have to insult his uniform?" Will complained to the Doctor.

"You call that a uniform? He had only one sleeve!" The Doctor defended.

"You also commented that he wore more blue than Knoll!" Will accused.

"It's not my fault these parallel worlds have a thing for wearing only one color!" The Doctor complained.

"Whoa! Hey, who's touching my but?!" Knoll screamed.

"Sorry, meant to touch your hand." The Doctor admitted.

"Why!?" Knoll demanded.

The Doctor answered, "I was trying to get to your Vortex Manipulator."

A beeping noise was heard.

"Snap! I forgot about the timer!" Knoll screamed. The Vortex Manipulator beeped to life and warped the trio out of the cell. They found themselves in front of another Outrealm Portal. They were now all free of the ropes.

"Well that certainly was one of my more mundane escapes from dungeons!" The Doctor fixed himself.

"There's the Tardis!" Will pointed again and the Tardis came crashing into that world's Outrealm Portal.

+…_hie_…+

* * *

"… That's the third time! At this rate, we could just kiss all of reality goodbye!" Will claimed.

This time, the trio was near some random river at sunset.

The Doctor was uncharacteristically silent until he asked to see the Vortex Manipulator again. "… Twenty minutes… Alright! I have an idea! At this rate the shields won't last long, which is why when the shields are at the lowest, we can finally enter into the Tardis! All we need to do is find her before she starts flying off! Then we save all of realty and eat a jelly baby, Booya!" The Doctor cheered.

There was an awkward silence before Knoll asked, "… Did you just say—"

"Shut up, I'm under pressure," The Doctor made an excuse. "There's something new written on the Vortex Manipulator, "Not What It Looks Like." Who puts these words together?" He questioned.

"I don't think that's important. But if we are going to wait till the shields are down, then what do we do while it's still up?" Will pointed out.

"… Figure out what that voice was." The Doctor said.

"V-voice?" Knoll asked.

"I heard a voice whenever the Tardis would crash into one of the portals. He would always give us an incomplete message. Before the Tardis crashed again, I was able to pick up a sub telepathic frequency… that was similar to the frequency I found in your brain, Knoll," The Doctor turned to Knoll who gulped. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?" He questioned.

"Uummm… would you two believe me if I told you?" Knoll asked.

Will gave an un-amused look. "Dude, we've been caught in some kind of crazy adventure that threatens all of reality with a time traveling alien from another dimension. Right now, I wouldn't be surprised if by some stupid reasoning, you turn out to be my father from the fourth dimension who was reversed engineered to be a cyborg by the power of cosmic dwarves!"

"Fine, fine… the truth is… I recognize the voice and it belongs to a friend of mine named Chronos. It is really complicated to explain, but he's powerful, yet surprisingly nice… ish." Knoll said.

"We have about… 15 minutes, I think you could give us a summary about this friend of yours." The Doctor folded his arms.

Knoll sighed.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

A powerful roar echoed through the forest and surprised all three of the heroes. From the sky a large black dragon landed on the other side of the river from where the three were. It looked up and locked its sights on the three of them.

Will and Knoll were frozen solid. "A dragon? First the undead, now a Dragon? Ha! Oh these parallel worlds are too much!" Doctor laughed.

"Kuroi!" a voice came out from behind the dragon. The group saw a girl of Asian-like ethnicity with black-haired pony tail and she had black eyes, but she was also wearing the same coat the woman from the last world wore. "What are you—" The woman saw the trio and stared at them.

"What is with your string of parallel worlds only wearing one type of clothes or color?" The Doctor commented. "I've been to parallel worlds before, and the even the same people don't wear the same clothes." The Doctor complained to Knoll and Will.

"Why are you complaining this to us?" Knoll asked.

"Guys!? Huge scary dragon in front of us!" Will keep the two back into the situation.

"Ahh, right then!" The Doctor said and bowed in front of the dragon and the girl. "Good afternoon, I'm the Doctor. By any chance have you seen a large blue box? A bout aye high, and has technology far beyond your mental comprehension?" The Doctor asked.

"Excuse me?" the woman gave an expressionless look while slowly reaching for a threatening looking weapon.

The Doctor raised his arms in the air. "No no no! It's alright! We mean no harm, we're just asking about a lost object." He tried to calm her down, seeing that the dragon and the girl had a connection.

The girl stopped reaching for her weapon and took a good look at the Doctor's face. "… Don't I know you? Doctor… sounds familiar…" The girl said.

"How does everyone seem to know you?" Will asked.

"Pay attention Will, I am a very important Time Lord. I was probably there when your parents met and helped conceive you!" The Doctor fixed his bowtie smugly.

"…"

"Wait! Doctor isn't a real name! Doctor who?" The girl cried.

"It's just the Doctor. Now if you and your dragon friend would be so kind to let us go… Miss…?"

"… Kris." Kris gave out her name. "Fine… you were all looking for a blue box right? Did it have the words _Police Public Call Box_ on it?"

"Yes! That's the one!" Doctor agreed.

"Then I think I spotted it on my way here." Kris assumed.

"Fantastic! Let's get a move on!" The Doctor proclaimed.

"What about the dragon?" Will asked.

Kris chuckled as she led Kuroi ahead. "Don't worry he doesn't bite, I taught him to just burn people alive after finding how hard it was to clean his teeth." She then went ahead of them with a dark smirk.

Will looked to Knoll for some kind of empathy from his fellow-worlder, but all he got was a shrug of his shoulders before walking after the Alien, girl, and Dragon.

"… Is it too much to ask to meet a normal person when traveling to another world?" Will complained to the sky.

A little later, the Doctor started asking Kris a few questions. "Now how exactly did you get to tame this dragon?" The Doctor asked Kris.

"I didn't really tame him, it's a bit of a long story," She dismissed. "Anyway, the place I saw it is really not far from here."

The group was heading toward a clearing. "I saw it from here, but I was in a hurry to follow wherever Kuroi went." She jerked and motioned everyone to stop. Kuroi started snarling.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked. He noticed he seemed to be the only one not getting it as he saw both Knoll and Will seem to tense as well.

"Risen! I think they're also after this random blue box of yours." Kris stated. She mentioned the three over and they peeked over a bush. There they saw Risen surrounding the box. The Risen were Ramming into the door.

"Why are there always zombies in these strings of parallel worlds? Constants are usually important, so why are zombies so important?" The Doctor questioned.

"Hey! Doc, as interesting that maybe to study, shouldn't we stop those things before they destroy your _wooden_ time machine? I do respect eco friendly use, but that doesn't inspire high quality when you slap that on a time machine spaceship." Will remarked.

"Oi! The Tardis is always—wait… The Tardis is usually eco friendly! And I'll have you know that not even Genghis Khan's army could break down those walls!" The Doctor proclaimed.

"Wait, Doctor," Knoll interjected. "I thought you said that the shields were weakening after each impact with the portals?"

"Does anyone want to include me on this conversation? Because I' am still with you all." Kris told them with an annoyed tone in her voice.

The Doctor stared at Knoll before suddenly standing up and waving his arms madly yelling, "Look over here! I'm a Target!"

That made all of the Risen in the area look to their direction.

"Doctor!? What was that for!?" Kris screamed.

"Oh you've got a dragon friend, you can deal with it. Knoll, Will, while Kris and Dragon—"

Kris interjected, "His name is Kuroi!"

"Are fighting off those zombies, you boys help me to the Tardis! Ready? Run!" The Doctor bolted.

"Hey! Why do I have to fight those things for you!?" Kris screamed out.

"Sorry, Kris, But it's been a crazy and hectic day for us too! Gotta go!" Knoll screamed as he and Will raced after the Doctor. "Well pay you back somehow!"

"Ugh! Why am I doing this? Kuroi!" Kris drew a powerful looking black lance. "Protect those fools! Don't use your flames here!" She commanded. Kuroi charged at the group of Risen.

The Risen charged for the Doctor, but Will and Knoll came up and rammed the first wave to the ground. As they did, the Doctor jumped over them, but Knoll and Will quickly followed.

"That was quite impressive! You boys are a rather health bunch!" the Doctor yelled. The three ducked as they saw a Risen thrown at them from Kuroi.

"We're warriors in our world! But we didn't bring our weapons because we didn't expect any of this crap to happen!" Will screamed as he dodged a risen lance.

They trio was still able to get to the Tardis. The Doctor tried to open the doors, but this time he finally opened them. "AHA! Come on in!" He screamed as he went in.

"Hey, how are we supposed to fit!?" Will asked, but he saw Knoll run in. Will looked again and saw some Risen racing towards him. "Oh this is going to suck!"

Will ran to the door and it automatically closed behind him, but he didn't seem to notice because he was shocked in awe with what was in front of him.

"Bu-but-but!?" Will stammered.

Knoll was also silenced with the view. The real thing was definitely better than in television. He noticed that it looked like the set from the seventh season with Clara Oswald.

In the side of one of the consoles, Doctor was standing smug and reading his two companions faces. "Well?" He mused.

"Holy—this is just like that Harry Potter tent scene!" Will finally spoke out.

"Huh… that's a first." The Doctor thought. He then faced the console. "But I let J.K. borrow that from me though!"

The Tardis shook violently and caused everyone inside to lose footing. "What was that?!" Will cried.

Knoll's Vortex Manipulator started beeping again. "Doctor! We're being pulled again!"

"Right!" The Doctor said as he pushed some buttons. Then he frantically started pushing them faster. "No no no no!" The Doctor cried.

"What's going on!?"

"The Tardis is still trapped in its Huon ionic pull! I'm trying to fly her away, but the past few crashes have weakened the shield and made the pull to grow stronger!" The Doctor yelled as he opened a screen. It showed another Outrealm Portal heading fast into their direction. The Doctor went to another part of the console. "I'm raising the shields to their max! Hold on!"

As the Tardis made contact with the third out realm portal, a sudden explosion hit the room and blinded everyone in it.

* * *

"… Uhhh…" Knoll slowly got up. He found himself in some white room. He further noticed debris suspended mid air, but the debris was pieces of the Tardis.

"What the hell?" Knoll looked over and saw Will getting up. "OK, I have a massive migraine right now. First, we were on our way to pick up flowers, then we met a freaking time traveling Alien, then we got dragged along over several worlds trying to stop his spaceship from exploding and destroying everyone, and when we FINALLY get here, THIS happens?! … If I wasn't so exhausted right now, I would say this is some mad dream I'm having."

"Dreams are good, aside from the bad, I can remember the good… and remember why they were so… worth it."

Will and Knoll looked over to see the Doctor staring at what seemed like the center. "The Tardis has locked itself in a time stasis. The Shields were too weak and we ended up exploding."

"But we're still here?" Will asked.

"For now. It's only a matter of time before this stasis is unlocked and we'll be engulfed in the explosion." The Doctor stated. There was no longer a spark of optimism or adventure in his voice, but an old and tired feeling. Out of the entire day the two were having, The Doctor's change in attitude scared them the most.

"It can't end like that! There has to be something you can do?!" Knoll screamed.

"Sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor said.

…

Knoll remembered about the Vortex Manipulator, and he quickly took a look at it. "…!? Doctor, the timer here is resetting!"

"What!?" The Doctor asked. Will also came over and they saw the timer in the Vortex Manipulator go from zero up to ten minutes. Then the words randomized again, this time going into an unknown word: Aequilibritas.

Suddenly a blue flash of light shone beside them. It quickly died down, but the debris in the air started moving toward were the blue light was originally. The debris flew by the passengers quickly and started to reform the control room of the Tardis. A few seconds later, the Tardis was completely restored as if it had never exploded.

"… Knoll, I want you to punch me." Will said. "Right in the jaw, wake me up from this vivid nightmare."

+_Knoll…_+

"And now I'm hearing voices, did someone drug me? Because when I wake up, I will give them hell." Will complained. "And Knoll, if I found out you drug me, I will smother you in your sleep."

"… H-Hey, guys! That voice belongs to Chronos!" Knoll tried to change the subject.

The Doctor quickly looked around and checked the status of his machine. "Hold on, is this him?" The Doctor took out a screen and they all saw a blue energy in the form of a snake appear on screen.

"That's… Chronos?" Will looked to Knoll. Knoll simply nodded at the question.

"Hold on, what are you doing in the Tardis?!" The Doctor yelled at him. Then he quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned his console. "… That's impossible…" He said as he looked at his resulted scans.

"What is?" Knoll asked.

"That snake is… a living piece of the Time Vortex! That's impossible!" The Doctor claimed.

+_Not exactly. Time has different rules outside of other universes. Right now, I would be considered a part of the Time Vortex given conscious, but that is not important right now. Listen closely, when the Tardis first arrived, I found myself getting trapped within the Tardis because of its energy in the Time Vortex magnetized with me and caught me in its flow. When I tried to free myself, the power I exerted caused the Huon particles to be magnified and magnetized to the Outrealm Portal. The first time, the Tardis actually exploded and destroyed a large part of the Universe. I had to tap into the Time Vortex and reset that explosion. However, in doing so, I had to trap myself within the Tardis to properly stabilize the part of the Time Vortex that exploded. I can only keep this up for several more times before the Time Vortex here is shattered and causes a massive failure in the flow of time._+

"… I did not get any of that!" Will screamed.

"Long story short: He's getting tired and when he gets tired, we all die. Now! How do we stop this!?" The Doctor asked Chronos.

+_The Tardis came up with this idea: you need to—+_

The screen suddenly died, which cut off Chronos. Then after that, all of the lights powered down. "No no no! Aww no! The Tardis is rebooting again after that reset!" The Doctor frantically pressed buttons.

"What was he going to say?!" Will asked.

"Guys! The timer is going off again!" Knoll yelled.

"Calm Down!" The Doctor shouted and gained the attention of the two. "… We need to think! So far we haven't gone back to our past selves, which technically mean there's still a chance for us to solve this."

"Oh my head… time travel hurts." Will said.

"It's best not to think of time as a straight path, more like a wibbly wobbly timey wimey—…" The Doctor stopped midsentence. The light in his eyes sparked up. "Of course…"

[Recommended music= I am the Doctor Reconstructure]

The Doctor then slowly formed the biggest smile Knoll and Will had ever seen. He took out his sonic screwdriver and tossed it to Will. He then started moving down the stairs. "Will hold on to that, and go to the wibbly leaver! You'll know when you see it! Knoll, check the outside, and see if we landed anywhere near a store!"

"What? Why!?" Knoll asked.

"I need you to buy me a fez! Hurry up and go, the fate of the universe depends on it!" The Doctor ran into a part of the room.

"Did he really just tell me to buy a fez to save most of reality?" Knoll commented before dashing out the Tardis.

"… What's a wibbly lever?" Will scratched his head and inspected the Sonic Screwdriver.

* * *

Knoll was lucky enough to find a small town just a little behind the Tardis. Knoll also spotted Anna, the mysterious merchant that is located everywhere, and quickly ran towards her. He quickly checked his timer and saw there were only four minutes left. He cursed his breath and took out his wallet.

"Hello sir! How may I help you?" Anna asked a tall customer with blonde hair and greenish-gray eyes.

"Yeah, do you by any chance have a—"

"INCOMING!"

Anna and her customer jumped away as Knoll rushed over the counter and into the store.

Anna tried to grab a blade to defend her merchandise from the random mad man. "Hey—"

Knoll quickly threw a large money bag at her, which caused her to drop her blade. "Do you have a fez!?" He panted madly.

"Holy shit dude!" The other customer came back.

Knoll looked around and saw that there was a fez just right beside him. "Oh thank the gods! Keep the change, bye!" Knoll quickly grabbed it and ran out.

"Hey!?" The man yelled.

Knoll turned at his attention to the man and suddenly stopped. "… Wystan?"

"Wha—how the hell do you know my name?!" The man called Wystan asked.

Knoll shook his head. "Sorry! No time at all! Bye!" He then raced off at an amazingly fast pace.

Wystan's mind tried to process what just happened. "… Who the hell was that mad man?"

* * *

Back in the Tardis, Will was staring at some odd looking lever. "… Is this it? … Of course the labels aren't written in English because it _totally_ makes sense for an Alien that acts _completely_ human to have labels in his _alien_ language!" Will complained.

A loud bang came over and Will saw Knoll gasping for breath and holding a fez. "I threw away my entire life savings… again… but I got the Fez!" He claimed. "… What am I doing with my life?" he asked as he realized under normal circumstances, he would have been just seen as a lunatic for such an act.

"Aha! You got it! Give it here!" The Doctor came up being covered in wires and carrying a blender with something yellow in it.

Knoll gave the Doctor the Fez and he wore it on his head. Then he stretched the cable and put the blender on the console.

"Doctor, we have thirty seconds left before the next pull!" Knoll yelled after checking the timer.

"Will! The Lever! Sonic it!" The Doctor yelled as he put on the blender.

"To hell with it!" Will yelled and pointed the device at the odd lever, which made it go down. Suddenly, the Tardis booted to life.

"Woo!" The Dcotor screamed as he went to the console and started pressing buttons. "Hold on to something boys!"

The Tardis started shaking again, but it seemed to be in better control now. Slowly, the shaking stopped to a complete halt.

"… Did we stop?" Will asked as he tried to look around.

"No, it's not over, I needed to boost my gravatonic anchors to stabilize our flight. I just needed this extra boost to stop us for now."

"Huh, but we didn't crash this time." Will commented.

"That's because for the first time, I used the breaks." The Doctor smiled. "It's a sad day when I purposely have to use those things, really. They don't make things very fun."

Knoll quickly checked the timer. "Hey! The timer is frozen to two seconds left! But the words changed again: 'Companions' is what is says now."

"So have we finally stopped?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately no. Chronos is still trapped within the Tardis, and we're still stuck inside his loop of trying to escape. I was able to momentarily stop the magnetic pull by powering the ionic charges with this!" The Doctor went to his blender and drank the liquid inside it. "Aah… Fish finger and custard smoothie, want a drink?" He asked his two companions.

"What? Eww, Gross! No!" They both backed away.

"Remember how I once tried to make a smoothie with that encidiam channel a while back? I just momentarily replaced it with this blender, and it should stabilize the flight circuits of the Tradis for a few uses." The Doctor said.

"… You replaced complex alien machinery with a blender? How does that work?!" Knoll asked.

"Think of it like a spoon—"

"Actually, I don't want to know." Will stopped him from giving him another headache. "Let's get back into topic, if this is a momentary answer, then how do we actually solve this?"

"Wait a sec!" Knoll screamed. "What did you need the fez for!?"

"To look cool when saving our lives, do keep up, Knoll." The Doctor fixed the fez.

"…" Knoll gave a stunned look.

"But to answer you, Will, I have another idea, we'll need to go out again though and leave the Tardis here."

"Won't it fly away?" Will asked.

"Not if I lock the brakes this time." The Doctor made his way out the doors. "Now, assuming the coordinates are always locked onto the same place despite different coordinates, the Vortex Manipulator is designed to lock on to wherever an Outrealm Portals is. We're going to this one."

"Why?" Knoll asked as he gave his arm to the Doctor again.

"If I'm right, then we can use the Outrealm portal to our advantage." The Doctor got his Sonic Screwdriver from Will and soniced the controls. The three warped into the middle of a room filled with people. Everyone in the room immediately panicked and either hid or took out their weapons.

"Who the hell are you people!? Where the hell did you come from!?" A man with dirty blond hair and green eyes asked.

"Sorry, wrong coordinates!" Doctor yelled and immediately went back to sonicing the device.

"… Donkan?" Knoll looked to the man as if he knew him.

"What!? H-how did you know my name!?' The man named Donkan screamed.

"Dude, another world, you probably don't know him." Will said as they all vanished.

The trio arrived in another Outrealm Portal. This time, the doctor quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and looked at his scans. "Hmm… I see… let's go back to the Tardis."

"So what did we come back here for?" Will asked.

The Doctor first input the commands and warped back near the Tardis. "… Do you remember parents sometimes saying things like 'it's all going to work out' when things aren't?"

"Yes…?" Knoll answered.

"… It's all going to work out." The Doctor said as he walked in.

"Whoa, whoa! What did you mean by that!?" Will cried after him.

The Doctor went to the blender and immediately unplugged it. "There might be a way for us to help Chronos escape the Tardis in such a way it doesn't cause a temporal collapse, but, it actually requires us to lose all powers in our shields."

"Isn't that a bad thing?! Won't it explode!?" Knoll asked.

"It will explode. But _when_ it should is our answer." The Doctor stated.

"What!?" The two cried.

"Hold on!" The Doctor pulled the wibbly lever once more, and then the Tardis started shaking violently.

"Doctor, what are you doing!?"

"I need to drain the shields! This part is going to be tricky!" The Doctor yelled back.

The visual screen came back on showing that the Tardis was about to hit this Outrelam Portal.

[End Music]

* * *

Another white room and debris of the Tardis was all around. Will and knoll were shocked, but not as much as the first time.

"Wait, you want us to explode and take out a good chunk of these parallel worlds with us!?" Will asked in complete disbelief. He wondered if the doctor really was crazy, or he still was in the most exhausting dream he ever had.

"What!? No! I just am trying to find a way to explode the Tardis." The Doctor said.

"Isn't that a bad thing?!" Knoll asked.

+_Not exactly. The Doctor understands what needs to be done._+

Chronos appear in front of the three. He then started moving the pieces back.

+_When I started to escape, I accidentally used my powers against the flux of the Time Vortex. In doing so, it became unstable and was set to explode. It is possible for me to undo the damage I did, but I can't risk the explosion setting off within the Outrealm Portals, which is why I tried to tell you all to lead the Tardis into the Portals._+

"OK, so you're telling me, that it's OK for the Tardis to explode, but not while it's anywhere near an Outrealm portal?" Knoll summarized.

The Doctor pointed to Knoll's Vortex Manipulator. "Yes, and it's thanks to that Vortex Manipulator. All this time it's been triangulating coordinates, jumping world to world and gathering information needed to find the right world for the Tardis to explode in. This world is the last one before the shields fail."

"When did you figure that part out?" Will asked.

"About the time when were tied up in that dungeon." The Doctor answered.

+_For one, this last world is actually one I'm slightly familiar with. The second is that we have no idea what kind of world the Vortex Manipulator is locking on to. But there is also something else you must all know._+

Knoll sighed, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Since the Tardis needs to explode release the buildup of pressure accumulated in the Time Vortex, we have to not be in the heart of that explosion." The Doctor said. "Although I wouldn't leave the fate of my Tardis to some stranger, there's not much to do but let the Tardis fly off and follow it with the Vortex manipulator."

"Oh… that actually sounds easy…"

"Don't jinx us!" Will screamed at Knoll.

"I don't like it, easy is too boring." The Doctor whined.

+_Good luck too you all. I'm just about finished with this rewind…_+

With that, last piece of the Tardis came into place and Chronos disappeared.

"Now then!" Doctor clapped his hands again and rubbed them excitedly. "All we need to do is go out, do some short sightseeing, then save the universe again! Come on then, you lot!" He went towards the exit.

Knoll quickly took a look at the Vortex Manipulator. "… Huh."

"What?" Will asked.

"Well, the words shown this time are 'Asleep'. Are we sure that these words don't mean anything?" Knoll asked Will.

Will shrugged his shoulders and followed the giddy Time Lord out the door.

When the two got out, they were greeted with spears, blades, and axes near their face.

"Ahh, boys! Think you could help out a bit?" The Doctor asked as he was being tied up by a group of though looking sailors.

"Cap'n! There's more of em!" One of the men grunted.

"Tie and toss em overboard!" The one assumed to be the Captain answered.

"Oh, don't you dare try! I'm pissed off right now to deal with crap like this!" Will slammed the weapons out of his face.

"Boys, make them swiss!" The Captain yelled.

"STOP!"

Thankfully, before anyone could even flinch to hurt each other, someone from the main deck yelled loud enough to gain everyone's attention.

"Hey! Captain … those three are with me!" The person said.

"Ya are?"

"We are?"

"I am?"

"… Yes." The stranger said. "I-It's a new experimental magic! Just leave them to me and my friends."

The Captain sighed. "… Let em go boys."Then the Captain walked over to the man. "Matthew, was it? I've got my eye on you and your group, especially that other boy. I don't be carin' what kind of crew ya be bringing, just keep your crazies away from me crew."

Matthew didn't flinch. "You won't hear a peep from us."

The sailors let the trio go and the man named Matthew came over to the Doctor and helped him up.

"Thanks for the help dude. I had suddenly remembered why we don't play with scissors as kids." Will thanked.

Matthew seemed to nod once at Will before giving the doctor a stern look. "… What are you doing here, Gallifreian?"

Knoll's eyes widened while Will asked, "Galla-what?"

The Doctor didn't break away from Matthew's stare "It's the name of my home planet. So, who are your masters, you emphathic vision from a quantum transducer?"

"… Doctor, we're not Time lords, so please cut the major science words." Knoll said.

"This man right here, isn't a man, or better to see, he is the residual haunting of a man that exist a long time ago. Since I can touch him, I can guess that you're specifically from a quantum transducer, a nasty little device that can convert quantum traces of emotional events, both past and future, into a form sentient beings can experience." The Doctor rapidly deduced.

"… He said cut down, not drop more on to us!" Will complained.

The Doctor sighs. "He's a ghost you can touch. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Will replied.

"Huh, you do like to talk a lot. But you're wrong." Matthew said.

"Of course." Will commented.

But Matthew continued. "There is no quantum transducer in this known area, such technology is forbidden in this side of the multiverse. I'm a magically produced phantom from someone who lived a while back."

"So… you are a ghost?" Knoll asked

"Yes." Matthew answered. "But what I'm here for is to make sure that you leave, Time Lord. This is one unstable part of the Multiverse, and we don't want you interfering."

"Why? And who is this 'We'?" The Doctor asked.

It didn't look like Matthew was about to say, but something else happened.

"Hey, Matthew? What was all of that…" The four turned to see the new man that just came to them. Matthew cursed under his breath as he saw the new man. "… Holy shit…"

"Oi, Language!" The Doctor scolded.

"You're real!?" The man pointed to the Doctor.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know who you are?" Will commented rhetorically to the Doctor.

"Cameron, go back, I need to handle this alone." Matthew told the man called Cameron.

"You're actually real…" Cameron took a few steps forward and looked behind the group. He saw the Tardis behind them and he had a harder time trying to speak. "… An alien that can go anywhere in time and space… is right in front of me…" His eye seemed to come to life at a slow realization.

"Cameron, no! Outside interference is not allowed!" Matthew screamed.

"Hey… you can time travel right?" Cameron asked.

"Oh sorry, can't right now. There's a snake trapped in the Tardis. It's very big and very well mannered." The Doctor poorly warned.

"What?"

"Trust me: I still don't get it, and I was with him from the start of this madness. Just nod whenever he stops to breathe." Will said.

"I sort of get it!" Knoll chimed.

"Good for you, have a cookie." Will mocked.

"Don't be such a downer, Will, happier people live longer!" The Doctor smiled.

"Just being with you for a day has already scared off a few good years of my life!" Will complained.

"Hey!" Cameron interrupted. "What did you mean by snake anyway?"

Before anyone could say, doors to the Tardis slammed shut and flew off at alarming speeds into the sky.

"Well, fancy meeting you two, but we have to go," The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to Knoll's vortex manipulator. "Geronimo!"

In a flash, the trio found themselves near another Outrealm Gate.

"They seemed nice." Will commented.

"There is a lot going on in these strings of worlds. Wish I could find out more about it. But the Tardis comes first, maybe I can try coming back here one day…" The Doctor said.

"If you do, don't pick us up." Will stated.

"But it's kind of fun…" Knoll spoke softly.

"Alright then, you lot, huh, I keep saying that a lot today. Whatever, come on then, let's step through!" The Doctor walked over and steeped into the portal.

"Wait, should we really have just let him go in there alone?" Knoll asked.

"I'm sure it's fine. If that punk is right about one thing, then it's definitely making dangerous decisions that somehow work." Will then walked into the portal with Knoll slightly behind him. When the two got out, they found themselves in front of an army of monsters.

"… We literally walked right into this." Will sighed.

Knoll quickly scanned the monsters: there were flying eye monsters, some armed skeletons, there were gargoyles, and lastly giant spiders. "He-hey… where's the Doctor?" Knoll got back to back with Will. "And where exactly did we land?"

They were dark looking ruins that were filled with a dark and foreboding aura.

"_**From where did you worms crawl from?**_" a dark voice commanded from the shadows.

Knoll and Will followed the voice up to a ruined shrine. There was a human standing there with eyes like a demon.

"Hey… isn't he that Lyon guy from Fire—I mean the history tomes of Magvel?" Knoll corrected himself from saying fire Emblem: Sacred Stones.

"Huh? We're in the past?" Will asked.

"_**I do not know whether your lack of fear is either foolish bravery, or full stupidity, but you shall be the first of many to fill the path I walk with a river of blood… Attack.**_"

The monsters all snarled and slowly circled toward the two young men.

"Hey, now would be a wonderful time to mash buttons on that time-device of yours!" Will screamed.

"R-right! Forgot about that!" Knoll quickly tried to press buttons, but a skeleton monster charged spear first right for him. Will pulled Knoll out of the way, and the two quickly ran through a short opening before the monsters all swarmed them.

"Over here!" The two looked over and saw the Doctor over with some two other people. As they came closer to the Doctor, they noticed that the other two people were females: One had had blond hair and dark blue eyes but seemed to be wearing clothes similar to the Doctor's in that they looked otherworldly… more like they came from modern times. The other girl had dirty blond hair with sky blue eyes, but she wore armor that looked eerily familiar to both Will and Knoll.

"Where have you two been? I was left on top of some zombie dragon. First zombies, then dragons, and now zombie dragons, there is really not much difference in these worlds are there?" The Doctor complained. "Oh, and don't stop running!"

"Who are you two then?" Will asked.

"I'm Minea, just bumped into the Doctor. Nice to meet you!" The girl with the odd modern clothes said.

"I'm Rei, a tactitian. I came here to help the Doctor and scout the area for an army I'm with." The Other girl introduced.

"… Rei? Is that you?" Knoll asked.

"Huh? Knoll? …Knoll!? What are you doing here!?" Rei asked.

"Hold up, you two actually know each other?!" Will asked, which also caused the others to be curious at that statement.

Rei pointed ahead and dismissed what Will said. "A story for another time, they're gaining up! Keep running!"

Despite their efforts, the monsters were all swarming right after them.

"Doctor! Mind using the sonic on this thing!?" Knoll screamed as he pointed at his wrist.

"Good point!" The Doctor took it out and the device came to life. The five warped out, and found themselves out in a forest.

"What!? How'd we get out of there!?" Rei asked.

"It's a long story." Knoll gasped for breath.

The Doctor fixed his fez. "Thanks again for the help Minea, Rei, but we've got to go save the world. Think you two will be fine?"

"Don't worry Doc, I'll bring her back. Come on, Rei." Minea started pushing Rei away.

"Everyone is quite pleasant. The lack of style is disturbing, but I like the people here." The Doctor commented.

"This coming from an alien that likes to wear bow ties and fezs?" Will remarked.

"Bow ties are cool. Now then! To the location of the Tardis! The Vortex Manipulator must have locked on to the area by now." The Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver and activated the Vortex Manipulator, causing the three to warp again to what looked to be some random spot in the middle of nowhere.

"… Where's the Tardis? Did it already explode?" Knoll asked.

"Wait… how long was it before you two stepped into the portal?"

Knoll and Will seemed confused and looked at each other. "The moment we met with all those monsters relates to about five-ish minutes I guess?" Will answered.

"… I came here fifteen minutes ago. If you two came later than me, then that means the Tardis hasn't exploded yet, and we're right at the future ground zero!" The Doctor screamed.

At that realization a familiar sound came in the air. For the first time in his very long life, the Doctor was afraid of that sound he loved so dearly to hear. "There, hide behind that rock!"

"Will that work!? Can't you use the Vortex?!" Knoll screamed.

"It can't escape a temporal explosion!" The Doctor quickly ran and took cover behind the massive rock. Will and Knoll cursed their under breath and dived behind the rock as well.

***BOOM!***

A large explosion blasted the air with insane force. The large winds forced them down and blew away the Doctor's fez. The ground shook violently for a few minutes.

After a little while a bright flash of light was shinning from ground zero. The Trio was ruffled up, but they seemed to be in one piece.

"Whoa…" Knoll gasped.

In front of them was a large blob of colored lights dancing around aimlessly.

"Ahh, there she is! Looking good as new!" The Doctor shouted. He pointed over to an area close to them and showed that the Tardis was there in all of its glory.

The doors opened, and out came Chronos, instantly growing into a large size. He looked over to the large blobs of light.

"Sooo, everything's finally over? We're all safe?" Will asked.

+_Mostly, now you three need to finish some minor details._+

"But what's with these large blobs of colors?" Knoll asked, staring at the light show.

"It's the left over Huon energy. So much has magnetized with the Tardis that the release created a new Portal." The Doctor deduced.

Chronos chuckled.

+_It's more than that Doctor. Right in front of us just so happens to be the first Outrealm Portal in existence._+

"…WHAT!?" Knoll and Will yelled in surprise.

"Of course! What better world to explode in than the world before it began! It's seems like these worlds have more influence from me than I thought, so that's why people seemed to know me!" The Doctor speculated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're telling us that we just witnessed the first creation of the Outrealm Portal?!" Will asked in pure disbelief.

"Time is funny that way! Now come on then! One last thing to do! Come on, you lot!" The Doctor raced into the Tardis.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile as he followed Knoll into the blue box. Because he had to admit that this was actually a pretty cool adventure.

"Now, Knoll remove your Vortex Manipulator. You won't be needing it anymore." The Doctor said as he pressed a few buttons on the console.

Knoll removed the device and gave it to Chronos. Chornos made a blue light appear to show another Vortex Manipulator. He gave the old one to the Doctor, who destroyed it with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor casually threw the old Vortex manipulator over his shoulder and smiled at the group. "Never had a living Snake-shaped time vortex before, this is going to be fun. Next stop, your home! Geronimo!"

And then the trio were off all to start the events from the beginning.

* * *

"OK, kids, this is where things get complicated!" Will said as he cleaned himself up.

"Past me! Catch!" Knoll threw an odd, large wrist-like watch to his other stupefied self. Past Knoll struggled but caught the device.

"Is that a Vortex Manipulator?" Past Doctor asked the trio. Past Knoll then strapped it to his left wrist.

"Do try to handle the fez properly." Doctor said rather disappointingly.

"Doctor!" Both Will and Knoll screamed at him. "Get ready to run like you've never ran before!" Will screamed. "It's Huon Particles!" Knoll yelled quickly.

The Past Doctor's eyes widened. "Huon particles!? But that's impossible—"

"Sorry, old bean, but no time!" Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to the Vortex Manipulator. It flashed to life and zapped all three out of the area.

"… And that's that!" Doctor tossed the Sonic Screwdriver in his hand and out it back into his pocket. "Now I have to return to my home universe before the tears heal completely." The Doctor said.

"And good riddance! No offense doc, but you're worse than all the monsters we've faced today!" Will complained.

"… You two were definitely one of my more difficult companions, but you two did… meh." The Doctor joked.

The trio walked over to the Tardis where Chronos was waiting under a tear in the sky.

+_This should bring you home. Good bye Doctor, and good luck, trust me, you'll be needing it._+

"Well this is it then? I won't forget you boys." The Doctor said as he stood in front of the Tardis.

"We couldn't forget you if we tried." Will said.

"Actually, you will… Will. Ha! That's so punny... ha!" The Doctor lightly chuckled.

"Huh?" Knoll and Will seemed confused.

"The timeline here has been desynched, by the time it fixes itself the moment I leave, everyone we met, including you two, will forget this ever happened." The Doctor said.

"Wait, is that true!?" Knoll asked Chronos.

+_Unfortunately true. This can't be stopped this time though…_+

"… But you'll remember us this, right?" Will asked the Doctor.

"Yes, and I will never forget, Will, The Complainer, and Knoll The Blue Boy. I like blue."

Knoll and Will laughed at that. "I guess that's fair then. I still have a headache, and would rather much love to be rid of it right now… Goodbye, Doctor." Will started.

"No-no-no! I don't like goodbyes." The Doctor said.

"Then don't think of it as one. Well meet again someday Doc." Knoll smiled.

The Doctor returned a smile to the two. "… Till the next time… you lot." The Doctor went back into his magical box. Chronos disappeared, and the two men saw off the amazing mad man in a blue box. The wind blew softly as the odd, but wonderfully magical machine vanished with the tear in the sky.

…

A moment after it disappeared, the two men clutched their heads in pain.

"Uggh… what just happened?" Will asked as he rubbed his head. "Why Do I have such a headache?"

Knoll walked back to the Cliff and took out a few flowers. "… It's probably from standing under the sun too long, Will. Thanks for showing me these flowers, let's head back now." Knoll said.

"Huh? … I guess… jeez… I'm going ahead." Will complained as he walked back to Valm Port.

"…" Knoll looked back to the cliff and saw a lovely view of the sun setting in the horizon with flowers at the edge of the cliff. "… Geronimo."

* * *

**End of story!**

**Thus ends the fiftieth side special of System Restoration!**

**Just a quick note on some of Sci-Fi references. Huon Energy is based of the Doctor Who Episode "The Runaway Bride." The other major reference with Matthew was a nod to the spin-off series Torchwood, where they had one episode with a **quantum transducer. **This machine had the ability to make ghosts.**

**GODS THIS FEELS SO GOOD TO FINISH!**

**Special thanks to the following for letting me borrow their characters for a cameo appearance in this Chase across the dimensions!**

**lambentLodestar****: (Yes, I received permission. Thank you! You are an amazing person!)**

**fatality14: ****(Owner of Minea)**

**Mark-Kris Robin: ****(Owner of Kuroi and Kris)**

**Sol D. Mars:**** (Owner of Wystan)**

**ZeroRei00: ****(Owner of Rei)**

**JoshJepsdon: (****Owner of Donkan)**

**Gone2GroundEX****: (Thank you! I was honored for you letting me borrow for a quick cameo! You Rock!)**

**And thank you reader for taking your time to read this chaotic mess.**

**Bye!**


End file.
